DRAGON BALL Z: BARDOCKS JOURNEY
by dragonball210
Summary: What if Bardock decided not to go up against frieza, and saved his crew? will bardock and his crew gain the power they need one day to defeat frieza and avenge the saiyan race.
1. Chapter 1 change of future

Dragon ball z: bardocks journey

Bardock pov

Vision: frieza; you've lived long enough, we don't work for you anymore we are free! This right here is for my crew; screamed bardock. In his left bardock formed a blue blasts in his hand and threw at frieza using all of his energy in why blast. His blast was absorbed by the orange orb in frieza's hand. What! Screamed Bardock. Frieza started laughing maniacally before his blast grew the size of a moon and tilted his finger. The blast collided with bardock and killed and destroyed planet vegeta along with the saiyan race. Bardock had another vision seeing his crew killed by dodoria and his elites.

No! I'll save them. Bardock then began to power up. Oh my, 12,15,18,25,000 screamed the doctor before the healing tank exploded. Bardock ran to the nearest pod and blasted off for planet meat. Tora bardock screamed threw the scouter communication channel. Dodoria and his elites are going to ambush you guys. Try to stay alive until I get there all right.

Toras pov

Dodoria I know you are out there, now stop hiding and fight us! Out came Dodoria and his elites. Tora I hope you are ready to die, because I have been waiting for this moment, said dodoria. Why have you come here to kill us? Frieza is done with the saiyan race; you guys are getting to strong, so frieza decided to destroy the entire race, said dodoria. Well we will not go without out a fight. Tora check your scouter, your power level is only 5,000 what could you possibly do against me, screamed Dodoria. Find out!

Tora rushed at dodoria punching him in the chest sending him flying back and chased after him. While borgos, fasha, and shugesh rushed after the elites. Tora kicked at dodoria but it was dodged with ease, dodoria punched Tora in the stomach and then hammer smashed into the ground and threw several blasts at leaving an unconscious Tora in a crater. However, what dodoria didn't notice was that all of his elites had been killed by bardock not even knowing he was there. Dodoria through a large blast at Tora but it was blasted away by bardock. Who did that screamed dodoria! It was I, said bardock-punching dodoria in the nose causing it to burst out blood. Awww; screamed dodoria.

Bardocks pov

Dodoria backed away from me. You cannot defeat me none of you can, I do not know how you low classes managed to be those elites but you will not defeat me; said dodoria. Check your scouter and maybe you will think otherwise. 15,000 screamed dodoria! With me and my team together you will not be able beat us. Dodoria you look scared, and you should be because you are going to die today! Bardock rushed at dodoria. Dodoria swung at bardock, which was blocked, and bardock punched him in the face knocking him back kicking him in the side of the head. Bardock began begun sending out a flurry of punching, dodoria barely blocking them all. Dodoria punched bardock in the face sending him flies back. Dodoria gathered energy in his hands getting ready to attack when Tora smashed him into ground. Time to die, screamed the saiyans. Final avenger screamed bardock as they all blasted down on dodoria leaving nothing but his ashes. How did you know it was ambush, asked fasha? Remember what that kanassan said about giving me the power to see the future, well he was not joking. I also saw frieza destroying the saiyan race along with planet vegeta. We have to let them die, because in my vision I confronted frieza and was destroyed to. Well what should we do then? Asked bardocks crew. We should head to frieza planet 24 and gather some supply and then head to the planet earth where my son is. We will need to grow in power so that one we will avenge the saiyan race.

Power levels

Bardock: 15,000 Tora: 6,000 after healing borgos: 2,700 fasha: 1,500 shugesh: 3,000

Dodoria: 21,000 elites: 3,000-7,000


	2. Chapter 2 frieza planet 24

Chapter 2: Frieza Planet # 24

Tora pov

I cannot believe how weak I was, being defeated so easily, Tora said to bardock. Do not worry you will get stronger all of us will, now let's go eat and gain our energy back. Said bardock. We all sat around at the table and ate, and talked about training, and how much we need to progress to defeat frieza. So what do you plan to do about your son bardock? That is the reason why were going to earth, and were going to make it our new home so no killing anyone, said bardock. Now let's get some sleep because we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, said bardock.

Bardock pov

Vision: I am Goku of earth; you will be defeated by a super saiyan, screamed Goku. Kamehameha screamed Goku as a large blue beam hit frieza leaving no remains of the arctic -Jin killing him.

Bardock smiles as he sees the power that his son will posses someday to defeat frieza. The saiyans landed on frieza planet # 24. Bardock awoke his crew and they headed for the main base of the planet. Before they could do, anything over a hundred low-class warriors that worked under frieza's authority surrounded them. I do not know how you monkeys survived planet vegetas destruction but you shall die where you stand so just give up, said one of the warriors. You will die first then bardock said as he let out a large energy blast blowing up over a dozen warriors. Bardock stood and watched as his team fought against the soldiers. He looked to his right seeing Tora smash one of the soldiers into the ground and throwing a blast at several other s killing them. He looked to his left and saw borgos kicking a soldier in the face sending him flying back and rushed after him grabbing him by the throat and stuck his other hand out on the warrior's chest and blasted through him before getting blasted in the back sending him crashing into a wall. Bardock looked behind and saw fasha being pounded on by several of the soldiers. Bardock rushed over to her aid punching straight threw one of them and kicking another off her before blasting at over a dozen of them. Bardock reached his hand out and helped her get up. She was wounded badly. That was the last of the low-class soldiers; they entered the base and started loading up. We grabbed dozens of scouters got a big ship about half the size of frieza's mother ship. We put a dozen healing chambers on the ship and then blasted off for our long journey to earth.

I went and put fasha in a healing pod and decided I would go and train with Tora because he was in the gravity room.

Tora pov

As Tora was throwing punching bardock walked in. oh, hey bardock. Will you put the gravity meter at 15 and come spar with me. All rights then, bardock said as he turned the meter and felt the gravity get a little bit heavier. This is going to be hard for me Tora said as he threw a slow punch punching bardock in the face. Well let us fight then, said bardock. He threw a quick jab at me punching me in the face, I fell back and spent over kicking him in the face and then threw a blast at him that he just swiped away ease. Bardock rushed at me with incredible speed kneeing me in the gut causing me lot of pain. He grabbed my leg, threw me into the wall, and threw a blast at me. I rolled over and dodged it and blasted at the oncoming bardock in the face knocking him down and then jumped on him and kneed him in the face. He kicked me off him, jumped up, and punched me in the throat causing me to lose air and uppercut me into the ceiling knocking me out.

Shugesh pov

I cannot wait to get out of this healing pod, I am so hungry. I hope I get a little stronger once my wounds are healed. Bardock is getting strong; maybe now that we do not work for frieza I can worry about getting stronger and surpass him in power.

Frieza pov

What is that you want you weakling, frieza said to the low-class warrior. Lord Frieza, planet # 24 was attacked by four saiyans and left it in ruins. I am the only survivor; it was the saiyans that conquered planet kanassan. Go and tell captain star and cui to come here right now. Yes lord frieza, said a blue looking creature with spiked hair known as captain star walk into the room, and a purple fish like creature known as cui. Go and find the saiyan known as bardock, and kill him. I suggest you head for planet earth, because he is probably going for his son. Now leave my sight at once!

Bardock pov

I went and put Tora in a healing pod and climbed in one myself. I cannot wait until I see my son. Only one week until we get there.

Power levels

Bardock 16,000 Tora 6,750 borgos 3,000 shugesh 3,500 fasha 2,400

Captain star 22,000 cui 18,000


	3. Chapter 3 planet earth

Chapter 3: Planet Earth

**Bardock pov**

Alright everyone we are approaching earth. The average power level here is 5, so it is

going to take a while to find kakorat. We are going to split up, me and fasha are going

east, borgos takes south, tora you take north, and shugesh can go west. It looks like we

are about to land on that castle. We will take it and make it are home. We landed right in

front of the castle. I walked up to the door and gave it a knock. Out came a dog in a blue

uniform, and a tall woman with black hair. We claim this castle for the saiyans, now hand

over your leader! They both looked at each other and ran screaming aliens. I smiled at the

thought of their fear, but stopped because I would no longer be an evil person. We all ran

in until we saw a small blue creature sitting on a throne. What do you want, barging into

my castle like that, yelled the blue creature? I am Bardock and this is my crew, we plan

on making your castle our home. Now you either join us or die. Which one is it? This is

my castle and you are not taking it. I want to show you something, come outside. We

walked outside, now watch this. I blasted into the ground and with a large explosion;

there was a large crater in the ground. I looked to see my crew smiling and the three

humans with their mouths wide open. Now would you like that to happen to you and your

entire fucking castle. They all screamed no! Alright saiyans lets unload.

Fasha pov

I started by putting the healing chambers up in one of the rooms. There were twelve of

them. We finished by making one of the rooms an armory, with the scouters, blasters, and

our armor. We put up a big table in a room, and decided it would be the planning room.

Me and Bardock headed east, while everyone else went their separate ways. So as me and

Bardock were flying east when we came upon a village. We flew down and looked at

how shocked the people were. I guessed they never seen someone fly before. We were

approached by a man with kind of long hair and a large scar across his face. You lost or

something, the man said. No we are looking for a child. Well I'm yamcha what's your

name pretty lady, yamcha said. Bardock pushed him down, and said; look I don't have

time for games, did you see a spaceship land here anywhere. Yamcha jumped up and

punched Bardock in his face, but was shocked to see he didn't nudge a bit. In fear he

started talking. Look don't hurt me okay, I saw something crash up on mount paozu. He

pointed to a mountain in the distant sky. Thank you, I said. We then flew off towards the

mountain.

Tora pov

I was flying north and I came upon a large tower going really high up. So I decided to

check it out. I flew to the top, and to my surprise was standing there was a namekian.

Namekian what are you doing way out here. You must be one of the saiyans, state your

business here please, said the namekian. I'm tora, and im here looking for a saiyans child

that landed here three months ago. I am kami and this tower is called the lookout, said

kami. I will answer your question after you answer mine. Are you saiyans here to destroy

earth, asked kami? No we are not; we are here to make it our new home. That's great to

hear, the child is on mount paozu with gohan, said kami. I will lead you there on one

condition, if you guys go and find out who those other people are that crash landed here

about an hour after you saiyans did, asked kami. Alright we will gladly accept your guidance.

Turles pov on frieza planet # 79

How you are here im the only living saiyan, screamed a young saiyan. Shut up child, I am

Turles and there are more saiyans on the planet earth. Watch who you are talking to, I am

the prince of saiyans, said vegeta. I know who you are now come with me, because you

work with me now not frieza anymore because the tyrant blew up our home if

you wish to live come with me and my son zaru to earth because im going to blow this

planet up. Alright then I guess I don't have a choice, and you were for me im royalty,

screamed vegeta. Shut up and come on!

Bardock pov

Hand over my son you old fool! Who are you the old man screamed? I am

Bardock his father, now hand over my child before I kill you. Oh you're his father, I am

gohan I was just taking care of him because he was all alone, said gohan. I can already

tell where he gets his violence from, said gohan. Come inside I just cooked up a meal we

could get to know each other a little more. Bardock we are headed in your direction now,

we were followed to this planet by two of frieza soldiers, said tora through the scouter.

Ok tora, and yes I would like to talk. Please come inside, said gohan.

Power levels

Bardock and his crew powers are the same

Turles 24,000 (zaru 13 3months old) vegeta 12,500(kakorat 13 3months old)


	4. Chapter 4 the path to power saga begins

Chapter 4: the path to power saga

Shugesh pov

Ok bardock, I am on my way; I am leaving baseru city right now. Ok hurry, bardock said through the scouter. I flew off towards a

16,000-power level that my scouter had detected knowing it was bardock.

Borgos pov

Well ox-king I have to go now my crew leader bardocks needs me now. I will make sure I visit Fire Mountain again. Bye Mr. Borgos

said a feminine voice known as chi-chi ox-kings little girl, I said as I flew off towards bardocks 16,000 power level.

Turles pov

One more hour until we reach planet earth to be reunited with the rest of ht e saiyan earth, I thought as I watched vegeta teach my

son Zaru how to fly.

Bardock pov

That is all there is to know about the saiyan race. Wow so you people take over planets, and then sell them; that is crazy, said

gohan. Not anymore, because we will never work for that tyrant frieza again. He destroyed our entire race. I will not stop training

until I have the power to make him gravel at my feet and beg me mercy for his life before I end it. Just as gohan was about to say

something my scouter beeped. Two power levels 18,000 and 22,000 were detected. Fasha and gohan stay inside and protect my son

this could be dangerous. I think we were followed to planet earth. As I walked outside a blue rat with spiked hair flew down from the

sky. Next to him was cui, a purple fish like creature. Bardock where is your team, said cui. Therefore, have you come here looking to

die, and looks like you brought a friend to die with you? Oh that's captain star my mentor. Bardock you should look at your scouter

we are both stronger that you. Are sure, I said as I began to power up to my full power. 10,000 20,000 25,000 screamed cui. Now

die! I rushed at both of them and blasted cui in the face sending him flying to the ground. I threw a kick at star but he dodged it. I

flipped over and kneed him in the chest, and dodged the blast cui threw at me. I saw fasha come running out the door but I yelled

for her to go back inside. For not paying attention star had uppercut me into the sky to be hammer smashed down by cui. I landed

on my feet, and slapped stars blast back and shooting an energy ball of my own at him shooting him into the mountain leaving a

large explosion. I went rushing into the air after cui but he started throwing hundreds of purple blasts at me wildly. Only about a

dozen hit me, destroying the armor on my chest leaving a big wound on my chest bleeding a lot. I thought to myself wondering

where my team was, knowing I could not do this alone, because both of them being close to my power. Star came from out of the

mountain and flew next to cui. I hope you are ready to die, they both screamed as they started loading a large energy ball in both

hands. Knowing what was coming I loaded my blew final avenger attack in my right hand. There was no way id let my finisher be

defeated by those two weaklings. Final avenger! I screamed as I threw my blast at theirs. When the blasts collided, it made the

entire mountain shake, as if the earth was afraid of the power. Their blast had the advantage because there was two of them .it

started to push my blasts back towards me slowly. Cosmic blasts I heard screamed. I smiled knowing it was Tora behind him

unleashing his finishing attack. I felt the pressure loosen off my blasts, and with all of my power, I shot right through their blasts

killing them both with one large explosion. I flew down towards the house to join the rest of my team. What took you all so long?

Sorry, for the holdup we were just talking to turles here and his son Zaru. Out of the house came vegeta, gohan, kakorat, turles, and

a child about as old as kakorat with hair like vegetas accept more bushy and had two lairs. Turles what brings you to earth and what

is the kid's name. His name is Zaru, and I came to earth looking to work with you and your team. Sounds like a good idea. Kakorat

and Zaru could be partners and now I have a sparring power that has power close to mine. We could all work to help each other get

stronger.

Turles pov

My plan is to gain enough power, and conquer enough planets o build an army. What do you need to build an army for; Asked

bardock? I do not plan to just take down frieza; I plan on taking down the entire planet trade organization. Bardock I would also like

to talk to you alone for a moment. We flew high up into the sky. Bardock I did not want to say this in front of the human. We could

make earth our main base of operations. We could train a handful of humans to protect our new home when we are away. We could

set up a base right here on a mountain what do you say. I say yes on one condition, there will be no direct leader of the army

because we cannot have the power go to anyone's heads, we must have captain's generals, but no king, and we will separate

everyone into a team kind of, like how my team is, said bardock. It is a deal then, we will start tomorrow then. Goodbye for now, and

I flew off.

Tora pov

So what was that all about bardock? He wants to build an army, we are going to make earth our new home and it will be the start of

our army, saidbardock. it is time to start the path to power.

powerlevels

bardock 25,000 turles 24,000 tora 7,000 fasha 2,400 borgos 3,000 shugesh 3,500 gohan 234 kakorat 24 zaru 28 vegeta 12,500 kami 250 cui 18,000 captain star 22,000


	5. Chapter 5 pirate cave

Chapter 5: pirate cave

Kakorat pov

Zaru there is a cave that I have been trying to get into, but every time I go there, some robot with a skull head says stay away from pirate cave. I tried to go

in anyway but he puts this giant boulder in front of the entrance that I cannot move. I will help you move it, lets go, said Zaru.

Zaru pov

We ran towards the other end of the mountain and started running down it towards the icy river because it was winter. As we ran down the mountain all the

bumping and knocking over trees which caused an avalanche. Kakorat and I ran as fast as we could, I decided we should not fly because the avalanche would

catch us because we could not fly to well yet. I jumped straight onto the ice and slipped, sliding along the ice towards a large boulder. I stopped myself right

in front of the boulder preventing going head first into it. Kakorat came sliding by and bumped right onto me knocking my head into the boulder. Damn it you

fool watch what you are doing. Ha-ha, laughed kakorat. I punched him into the snow. Laugh at that you idiot. I began to stand up but fell back down because

kakorat threw a large amount of snow at me making me slip. Therefore, you want to fight, and then a fight it will be. I threw a small blast at kakorat but he

dodged it. My blast made an explosion knocking down a few trees in the process. Hey, how did you do that; asked kakorat? You have not learned to use your

ki yet. No, my dad has not been around to teach me; I just met him yesterday, explained kakorat. Ok ill teach you then. Put your hands up and just

concentrate. Think about anyone that has ever made you mad that you would like to blow up and form into one big ball in your hand.

Kakorat pov

I held my hands up and began to concentrate about blowing up that robot person for putting that boulder in front of the cave. Before I even knew, there was

blue orb in my hand. Good job, now throw at the boulder, said Zaru. I threw the orb with all my might at the boulder. With one big explosion, the boulder

was gone. When the smoke cleared up there was the pirate robot standing there. I told you not to come back here, now you two shall die. The next thing that

had happened he started shooting fire from his hands. I tried to block it but to my shock, it burned my skin badly causing me scream in pain. I look back to

see Zaru holding a blast in his hand and he throws at the robot knocking the robot back into the cave exploding. I got back onto my feet, and we both rushed

into the cave after the pirate robot ready to kill it. Zaru went to swing at him but was hit to the side by the robots tail shocking him because his tail had

sparks coming from it. He swung at me with his electric tail but I almost dodged it and shocked me sending me flying into the cave wall. Kakorat lets blast

him screamed Zaru. I jump into the air dodging the machine gunshots he was shooting at us and formed a blast even bigger than the one I formed

Had done earlier. I looked to my left to see an orange orb in Zaru hand. Now, Zaru screamed! We both threw our blast at the pirate blowing him up seeing

tiny little metal pieces flying around everywhere.

Gohan pov

The kids have been gone awhile don't you think we should go out and look for them. No, saiyans are known to survive in any habitat no matter how harsh,

they will be fine said bardock. Everyone come with me to the lookout, it will be a great place to train, said Kami.

Zaru pov

That was close, that stupid robot almost killed us. Let us just go further into the cave said kakorat. We walked farther into the cave. From the outside, the

cave did not look this big; we were walking for over an hour until we started seeing water as we walked. There must be an underground river, said kakorat.

We decided to race, hoping that would get us further through the cave. We were both running as fast as we could but stopped because the cave had ended.

This cannot be right, there is no way that pirate robot was guarding this cave for no reason. Hey look over hear, said kakorat. I looked to where kakorat was

pointing and saw a small tunnel only big enough to crawl through. We crawled through the tunnel. Once we made it to exit of the tunnel there was a big open

space and a lake in there.

Bardock pov

Yes now we have no need for those scouters now that we know how to sense energy. I will also teach you all how to conceal your energy, said Kami. Maybe

after a few years, I will pick which one of you is worthy to train with king kai, said Kami. Why only one of us? King Kai is considered the god of the north

galaxy. There is one in each galaxy, a total of four, explained Kami. Oh ok I will try to be worthy.

Gohan pov

Master Roshi, do you think we can learn to trust these saiyans. Yes, because if they planned to hurt us they would have done it already, said Roshi. I am

going to teach Goku the Kamehameha wave whenever he returns. I just hope those two kids are okay wherever they are.

Kakorat pov

You shall go no further, you made it past the robot but you will not defeat me, screamed a giant octopus. Octopapa is my name, and it will be the last name

you hear, he bellowed. Enough talking said Zaru. I watched as Zaru rushed at the creature dodging one of its tentacles and punching in the face and the n

flipped over kicking it right in its nose. Zaru then began to form blasts but was grabbed by one of ht tentacle being squeeze. Zaru screamed in pain, so flew

over there as fast as I could dodging a tentacle and blasted off the one that was holding onto Zaru. Ok you win now just let me go I am sorry, yelled the

octopus of fear. Zaru looked up at me giving me this look, that I knew mean kill him. Zaru stood up next me and we both with all of our power destroyed the

Octopapa. We flew deeper into the cave until we came upon a treasure chest. I went to open up the chest but the next thing I knew there was a sword

sticking out threw my stomach. I fell over and passed out.

Zaru pov

Kakorat get up! There was no answer I went to reach for but a sword was thrown at me, I dodged it. I turned around to see a statue with five arms each one

having a sword. You shall not take the light sword, he screamed. He rushed me swinging his swords at me wildly I dodged three of them but the other sliced

me across my neck, and my arms cutting me bad. I loaded up a blast and threw at him. The explosion sending the statue into the wall. Ian to the chest and

opened up. A bright light took the room. How dare you touch the light sword? Next thing I knew there was a sword going through my shoulder causing me to

cough up blood. I managed to stand up and dodged his last sword that he threw at me. I turned back towards him and lifted the sword up, and smiled. Time

to die! Out came a burst of energy coming from the light sword disintegrating the statue warrior. Put the sword in its case and placed it on my back. I picked

up kakorat, blasted a hole through the cave, and flew out with him barely managing to stay in the air. I called bardock on my scouter letting him know what

had happened before passing out from so much bleeding. A couple days later, I woke exiting a healing chamber. Where kakorat is is he alive, I screamed. I

ran into the other room and saw kakorat sitting there next to his dad bardock. Thank you for saving my son; if it were not for you he would be dead. You will

grow to be a powerful saiyan warrior. Kakorat are you ready to go on another adventure. Kakorat got up out of the chair and we both ran out of the door.

Power levels

Bardock 25,750 turles 25,000 7,663 fasha 2,800 borgos 3,300 shugesh 3,800 kakorat 72 Zaru 75(115 blast from light sword) vegeta 13,000


End file.
